Love Makes You Do A Lot Of Things Chapter 1
by anime
Summary: Mix of D.N Angel & Digimon. Couples are Krad (dn angel) and Mimi (digimon). This chapter is about how Mimi breaks up with her bf Ryan and meets with krad. She didn't know that they were twins at first. Please readreview!


Love Makes You Do a Lot of Things  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
*Note: Most characters that I'm going to mention are in their first year of university, middle of the year, and some of the characters are made up in this story*  
  
~~ ALSO, Krad in this story has short hair, not long, just to let you know~~  
  
"Ok class, now that you've picked your partners for your marriage project, you can now talk about this for a while." Mr. Allen explained what to do for their projects.  
  
"Yo Mimi, waddya think? How may kids should we have?" Ryan, Mimi's boyfriend, as well as her partner asked.  
  
"Umm. we won't have kids in this project you know!!! _ !" Mimi made a face showing she was, well, uncomfortable with that subject, especially talking about it with Ryan.  
  
"Aww, come on babe." Ryan made her feel better. "We'll go to my house today and you can stay with me for a while. Well, you'll have to cause were married in this project and your parents are gone to Paris, but just stay away from my f*c*i*n' brother while you stay.  
  
"Alright. We'll go to my house to gather all my clothes, then we'll drive to your house, kay?"  
  
"Sure." Ryan and Mimi walked out of the classroom together, hand in hand, after the bell rang.  
  
***********************************  
  
They got to Mimi's house and gathered all her clothes, then got to Ryan's place.  
  
"C'mon Mimi."  
  
"Where?" She asked.  
  
"Uh. to my f*c*e* up bro's room." Ryan gave her a weird look, but then smiled.  
  
"Ryan, don't be mean. He's your younger brother."  
  
"Younger? He' my twin." Ryan was surprised that she didn't know he had a twin, but Mimi didn't hear him say that.  
  
"Ryan, who the fuck is here? YOUR DAD AND I ARE TRYING TO HAVE SEX SO KEEP IT DOWN!!!" Ryan's mom, a whore, shouted.  
  
"Was the your mom Ryan?" Mimi asked. Ryan shook his head, he had already told Mimi that his mom was a whore.  
  
They walked up to 'his brothers' room, and took out everything they needed.  
  
"Wow! Your brother sure has a nice room. It's so, big, and. wow!" Mimi loved the view. The room was clean and tidy. There was nothing on the floor that was useless.  
  
"Don't get too impressed. His room might be nice, but he's not. He's just a bitch that crawled outta nowhere into my life." Ryan hated his brother. They were always fighting violently, hitting each other with things, and swearing at each other. They wanted to be better than each other in every way.  
  
"Alright Mimi, I'm going out to buy some stuff. Put all your stuff somewhere around here for now until I come back, and remember, stay away from that ass." Ryan left the room without saying good-bye. Mimi got started moving her bags. A few minutes later, she heard drums being played extremely loud, but well. She also heard someone rapping. It was a guy's voice. It sounded so charming, and wonderful to listen to. She couldn't make out the words though. The singing wasn't very loud. She thought it was just a CD player or something, so she went back to moving everything, but she was wrong.  
  
"I'll put this here, this here and..." Mimi stopped moving. She heard someone coming behind her. As she looked back, she saw an exact same person as Ryan, only a bit more different, more handsome. The guy was holding two drumsticks, which explained the drum playing. He had most similarities in looks as Ryan, except for the blue eyes, the hair (wasn't messed up), and his style. He was wearing low, baggy pants, and a sweater with a hood. His right ear was pierced three times. Once at the top, and twice at the bottom. They stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Umm..... Ryan???" Mimi was speechless.  
  
"The name's, Krad.. and you are?" 'Krad' asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa." She had no idea what to say. Krad walked closer to her. He was much taller than she was. It was quiet for a while. Mimi looked down at the floor.  
  
"So, wacha doin' in my room?" Krad broke the silence. Mimi looked back up and answered.  
  
"I'm staying here for a while, until my parents come back, and also because Ryan's my partner for our... project." She felt uncomfortable because she didn't even know him, but she stared directly into his eyes.  
  
Krad put on a grin. "Isn't it that fuckin' marriage project thing? And you're in my room, for?" His grin was now even more handsome, his eyes were sparkling like the ocean.  
  
"I. I. Ryan. told me to. stay here for now. *blush* *blush*" Mimi was blushing like hell. Krad came even more closer to her.  
  
"Really? So, you're here alone, in my room, with me?" He held her shoulder and pulled her close, close to him. Then he bent down, and, their lips met. Krad was playing with her, but Mimi just played along and let their tongues rub against each other. Krad finally let go.  
  
"Enjoyed?" Krad asked, putting on that same, sexy grin.  
  
"Do you ask too many questions like this all the time?" She looked at him, to show him she had fun during that "few second kiss".  
  
"Nope. Not all the time, but one last question. Why are you blushing so badly?" Krad was beginning to point something out.  
  
"Oh, I'm always turning red when I'm cold." Mimi tried not to say it.  
  
"Really? Then I'll just warm you up then!" Krad wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Actually, I meant to say I get red when I'm warm." Now she was totally blushing like hell, hell, hell.  
  
"Then I'll just take your shirt off!" Krad was messing around with her. He loved that feel of when he teases girls.  
  
"Hey!!! What do you think your doing?" Mimi pulled her shirt down. Krad smiled and began to laugh.  
  
"Hey, just playin' around. C'mon, I flirt wit all sexy babes, and guess wut. Your number 1 on my list of 'Most Sexiest Girls of All Time'. Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed quite loud while Mimi stood there, listening to his wonderful laughter. She thought he was charming, definitely hot, sexy, handsome, and well. everything was perfect about him.  
  
Ryan had come back home and heard someone chuckling. He thought it was Mimi, so he went back up to Krad's room.  
  
"Wut the FUCK is goin' on in there? Open the fuckin' door Mimi." Ryan was now mad. He somehow knew that Krad was in there.  
  
"WUT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT BASTARD? I'M BUSY ALRIGHT!" Krad didn't really care if Ryan knew he was in there with Mimi. He told Mimi not to open it.  
  
"But Krad, can't you just let him in. Please? For me?" Krad opened the door, only for her, and *SLAM*, *PUNCH*, *KICK*, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT.  
  
"Wut the hell do ya think you were doin' wit my girl?" Ryan shouted as he threw a vase right into Krad's face.  
  
"Wacha gonna do 'bout it eh?" Krad held a bat and banged it in Ryan's head.  
  
"STOP IT GUYS. YOUR HURTING EACH OTHER, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER. Guys? Guys? Krad, Ryan, please stop." Mimi rushed in front of both of them and started yelling and screaming at them, but nothing worked. They were surely gonna kill each other she thought.  
  
"Shut the hell up Mimi. Let me kill this. this. BASTARD!" Ryan definitely got annoyed of her and started bitching at her now.  
  
"How the FUCK do ya treat your own girlfriend you MATHFUCKA? Your just a piece 'o SHIT!" Krad was now mad. He took another bat and *BANG* *BANG* Ryan's down.  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay Krad?" Mimi ran and jumped into Krad's arms. He kissed her forehead, then held her tight.  
  
"I'm fine Mimi. See, that fake ass gangsta' ain't deserve you, you deserve someone way better than him." Krad let go of her and told her the right thing to do.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay, and you're right, I do deserve someone better than that asshole. I'm never going to start another relationship with him ever again. Never."  
  
Mimi let herself fall on his chest. He held her hand and brought her into another room. Krad pinned her down on the bed and kissed her softly. He slowly took off her shirt and she took his off. They practically stripped and let themselves go.  
  
"Krad.. I.. I.." Mimi started blushing again, but this time, she enjoyed it even more.  
  
"Just. play along Mimi." Krad placed the blanket over their heads. They were having a great time. He reached down to her opening and slowly glided his fingers in and out as Mimi moaned. He took his fingers out and there it went. He inserted his penis into her hole, and went faster and faster.  
  
"Oh Krad. This is so much.." Mimi got cut off by Krad. All of his juices came out, and came out badly, but fast.  
  
"Aww ya. Finally." Krad rolled over and now Mimi was on top of him. Mimi slid down and licked up everything. Krad was pushing her head forward; giving her a sign to keep going. It was dark under the blanket. The lights were off as well except for a small lamp. It was evening.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you'd go this far Mimi." Krad actually thought she would be pushing him away from her and screaming to get out, but she was doing everything he thought of.  
  
"I can't believe it either Krad. YOUR SO SWEET! No, I mean like, really sweet." She made a face when she got back up.  
  
"Whoa Mimi, you 'can' go far. I'm surprised that were doing this and we don't even have a relationship yet." Krad was on top of her once again. He started rubbing her breast softly, then a bit harder. Mimi loved the feel of it. Krad bent down a bit and sucked on them. Oh the pleasure Mimi thought.  
  
"Hey, we could still be friends and do this, right?" Mimi gave him another look.  
  
"Uh.... Right...." It wasn't going as well as Krad thought, well, only the "being friends part" wasn't. Everything else was, PERFECT!!! 


End file.
